Fluffy 3: Everyday
by larajla
Summary: A short fluffy piece in response to Snavej's Fluff Week Challenge, Day 3, Everyday.


This piece of fan fiction fluff is in response to Snavej's Fluff Week Challenge. 

Day 3: Everyday 

\- x X x - 

I own nothing . . . don't believe me, ask my cats! 

\- x X x - 

Mai could feel herself weakening. Frowning, she went into the kitchen to make tea. She promised herself she wouldn't let him into her personal life again. He had let her know he had no feelings for her whatsoever. As soon as she confessed, he tried pushing her feelings off on Gene. No one could be so cruel if they cared . . . even a little bit. 

Mai looked out the window. Everything seemed duller now. The birds didn't sing as happily. The people seemed to be meaner. Even when she put on her happy face, she could feel the weight of being unloved by the one person she wanted. 

Taking a deep breath, Mai made three cups of tea. He would be asking for it soon. Since they returned, he acted like nothing had changed. She wanted to rant at him. She wanted to tell him how wrong he was. She wouldn't allow herself. It was too late. The only reason she came back was the money. Saving enough to get through school had to be her number one goal. Then, she could leave all this . . . leave him . . . behind. 

Since the confession, she did this to herself. Mai shook her head, trying to get the thoughts out, but they continued coming . . . faster now that she acknowledged them. She looked back to her life since that day. 

Everyday . . . she would dream of him unless she was having a vision. 

Everyday . . . she would feel the pain of his rejection. 

Everyday . . . she would put on her happy face. 

Everyday . . . she would focus on school and work to take her mind off the shambles of her heart. 

Everyday . . . she would cry herself to sleep. 

The teapot interrupted her thoughts. Efficiently, Mai made tea. She hurried to the bathroom to wash her face before returning for the tray and cups. She dropped hers off first. Lin called her to come in, asking when Naru had yelled for tea. Mai shrugged and left quickly. She found it difficult having a conversation with Lin with the possibility of their boss being a topic. 

Her last stop was in front of the cold, closed door. She touched it gingerly, almost willing it to open. Mai pulled herself up. This is what she had to do for her future. She would do it. Knocking quickly, she opened the door and moved to drop off the tea. Quickly turning around, a voice stopped her. 

"Mai, I didn't ask for tea," Naru's deep voice made her hyper aware of where she was. The smells of tea and books mingled into a scent that was uniquely Naru. She didn't turn around. 

"You haven't asked in about an hour, so I thought I'd just make it." 

"What's wrong?" Mai thought of all the things she wanted to tell him, but settled for one word. 

"Everyday," Mai said as she moved out of the office and closed the door firmly behind her. 

\- x X x - 

Naru looked at the steaming cup of tea. He was getting ready to yell for it when she appeared. Mai looked different now. Her smile didn't make her eyes. They were sad . . . always sad. He frowned as he picked up the tea. He fought with himself again as he had each time she'd delivered tea since his return. 

Me or Gene? 

The question echoed around his head. Didn't she realize how much her silence had hurt him? He wanted her to say his name. He wanted it more than anything in the world. She had said nothing. The answer was obvious. It was Gene. She was sad that the love of her life was dead. 

He glanced at the comb on his desk. He'd taken it again. Every morning while she made tea he took her comb. Every day, he'd put it back without using his powers on it. Did that make him a coward? Didn't a good friend help even when they weren't asked to? He would be her friend if she wanted. He would do anything so she stayed with him. Taking a deep breath, he put down the cup next to the comb. 

He had to be sure. Lin would be angry, but Naru hoped he understood. He had to help Mai. The only way to do that was to see what she wouldn't tell him. He grabbed the comb. His powers flared as he concentrated on the small pink piece of plastic. He experienced day after day of her life since they left. There was only one name she used. . . and it wasn't Gene's. 

He dropped the comb. The pain he felt was crippling. It wasn't Gene. It never had been. She took what he said the wrong way. He had to fix this. 

Naru stood up. His weakened legs couldn't hold his weight. He grabbed at the desk, succeeding only in sweeping the half-full teacup from it in a crash. As he went down, he hit his chair, knocking it across the room. His head hit the ground hard. Groaning, Naru closed his eyes. 

A bang announced his assistant. She yelled his name and knelt near him. The floor vibrated as Lin ran into the room as well. He stopped at the two on the floor. Seeing the comb, he knew what Naru had done. Mai had pulled his head into her lap and was gently stroking his hair. 

"Idiot," Lin muttered and left the room. 

"Why did he call you an idiot?" Mai asked, looking around for clues. She spotted her comb. 

"Naru, what did you do? Why is my comb in here?" she asked. Her fingers grabbed his hair tightly. He could feel her shaking. 

"I had to know." 

"Know what? I always answer your questions. There is no reason for you to pry into my life." 

"Me or Gene. I had to know." Mai stopped, confused. Didn't he ask that to push her feelings away? Naru struggled to sit up, pushing his hand against his head where it had impacted the floor. Mai looked concerned, but left him to do it himself. Slowly, he opened his eyes. A smirk covered his face. 

"I quit. You can keep the stupid comb," Mai stood up quickly. 

"Mai, I love you," Naru said from the floor. She stopped in the doorway. How could he do this to her? Her pain was hers to deal with. 

"You don't have to lie to me, Naru." 

"I'm not lying, idiot." She heard him shuffling, trying to get off the floor. She turned around and grabbed him as he fell to the floor again. She squealed as he pulled her with him. 

"Who's the idiot now?" Mai asked, laying on top of him. She started to get up, but Naru's arms stopped her. 

"Well, that's not what I was trying for, but it works," Naru said, pulling her down to his lips.


End file.
